End of Tour
Summary Emily inadvertently lets the vampires into the apartment. Cruz and Santiago are targets of a drive-by shooter. Yokas handles a hostage crisis at a TV station. Bosco proves his shooting ability. Carlos has trouble saying what he wants to say to Holly, and gets some sage advice from Stu. A grenade is thrown into the police house. Trivia Quotes :Santiago (to Cruz): Swersky said to make sure you got home safe. That's what I'm gonna do. :Cruz: Well, Swersky's a lieutenant, but I'm the boss you gotta deal with day to day. :Santiago: Yeah, but, uh, you collar some mutt on the "D" train tonight and Swersky will have me directing traffic in the morning. :Yokas: Mind if I lend a hand? :Lieutenant: Look, uh, I've only been a lieutenant for three days, Detective. If you can keep this thing from going bad on live television, I'll put you in for a commendation. :Santiago (to Cruz): If Marcel Hollis can make this end without anybody getting hurt, isn't it worth a try, Sergeant? :Yokas (to Tommy about Jonathan): He's never gonna say it, Tommy. He's a coward. Only a coward would victimize a child. :Tommy: Make him say it! :Yokas: He's never going to admit it, Tommy. And it doesn't matter. :Tommy: It does matter. He has to tell everybody. They made me do things. They made us all do things! :Yokas: But all anybody's gonna remember is that somebody was killed on TV today. Nobody is ever gonna remember why. :Yokas: Put your hands behind your back. :Jonathan: Excuse me? :Yokas: Cuff him. You have the right to remain silent and I suggest that you use it, you son of a bitch. :Jennifer (to Yokas): Detective! Can I just say that was amazing. :Yokas: I don't know. Can I just say that you're an idiot? :Yokas (to Jennifer): You get a little tingle inside when there's a plane crash, don't you? The more fire and death the better. Maybe somebody on board was local so you can do the human interest stuff. Or a good robbery-homicide and stick a microphone in some wife's face and ask her how she feels. The more blood and gore the better? :Carlos (to Levine): I'm just thinking about us. :Levine': "Us"? :Carlos: Yeah, you know, um, you, me, together, it's... :Levine: Oh, no. :Carlos: "Oh, no"? :Levine: You wanna take me to a nice restaurant so I don't make a scene. I can't believe this. :Swersky (to Yokas): There's been a shooting. :Yokas: What do you mean? :Swersky: At your apartment, Faith. Bosco's involved. :Emily: I thought his name was David. :Yokas: David? The guy that you've been seeing? :Bosco: I came here to talk to you and... Dante isn't gonna be seeing anyone anymore. :Marcel (to Cruz): Shooting that little boy earlier didn't bother you? Or all the innocent people who been killed in your war? I still know what's going on on my streets. :Cruz: This isn't my war and these are definitely not your streets. :Bosco (to Yokas): Why did you stop? I mean, all those months in the hospital. When did you stop believing in me? Category:Season Six Category:Episodes